


赠来日方长

by Vesper_bytzj



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper_bytzj/pseuds/Vesper_bytzj
Summary: 《他的秘密》衍生





	赠来日方长

“呼！”  
刚好赶上一班，他踏着关门铃声跳上地铁。这一站人很少，他在长条的座位中间坐下，一整条车厢里就只有对面坐了一个男人，向他投来若有若无的目光。  
他把书包放在身前挡着，并拢膝盖，收拢校服短裙的裙摆。  
没有内裤的遮挡他感觉空调的阵阵凉风不断溜进腿间，更别提那里还濡湿着，夹紧了仍往外漏出黏腻的白浊，顺着大腿往下淌，好痒——校医拿走了他的内裤，而班主任把他射得好满。  
他不舒服地动了动想换个姿势，正巧地铁到站减速，他来不及平衡地在座椅上滑行一段，差点翻倒。身底下的裙摆被蹭开，湿漉漉的花瓣径直贴上光滑又冰凉的椅面磨蹭——准留下了一道湿印儿，他夹紧了大腿战栗着想道。  
肿起的花瓣被冰冷光滑的触感安抚到，早些时候被蹂躏得火辣疼痛也缓解不少，他舒服地小小叹了口气，还想要更多。抬眼看了看对面的男人，闭着眼睛好像已经睡着，于是他大着胆子分开了两腿，将柔软的嫩肉贴着身底下的椅面，前后移动轻轻磨蹭，花瓣翕张，花心濡湿，就连一颗柔嫩的肉珠也被他压扁，可怜地榨出嫩液。  
他扶着身下的椅面正舒服，没料到地铁又进一站，减速时他正腿软地摇晃，被惯性甩得滑出去，磨得他双腿一颤又被送上了高潮，翻倒在长条的座位上，两腿之间颤巍巍冒出一股水来。  
他没忍住轻轻喘出一声，羞得耳根发红，车门打开他才急忙抓着裙摆坐起来，一时间晕头转向，眼眶里还含着泪。这一站上来的人很多，几乎是立刻就把他视线全遮住，密密实实地填满车厢，他伸着脖子遥遥一望才发现原来他该在这一站下车了。  
匆忙抓了书包站起来，他推挤着人群勉力挤出一道缝隙来。身前身后都是肉做的墙，堵得他快要窒息，他踮着脚尖往外挤，可从外面进来的人群也在挤，他急得带上了哭腔：  
“抱歉，抱歉让一下，我要下车，我要下车！”  
“……让一下，求你们，让一下，让我出去……”  
关门的铃响起来，他终于挤到了车门边，只要再大大地迈出一步——这时他忽然感觉身后一股力拉住了他，好像是书包的带被挂住了。  
就在这一瞬间，车门关上，地铁又开始加速行进，人潮再次拥挤起来，推挤着他被压在门口的车壁上。  
“唔，别挤……”  
他弱弱地呼出一声，整个人被压得贴着墙，身后是热烘烘的陌生人，大腿甚至都挤到了他两腿之间。  
裙摆扫着大腿根留下一阵痒，他正想转个身，忽然感觉一只手伸进他裙子里面，揉捏他赤裸的屁股。  
“别——唔！”  
他的嘴被捂住，灼热的呼吸喷在他的耳后，蛇一样的手指顺着缝隙钻进了他身体里。  
“小东西还挺骚的。”


End file.
